Kiss me, Please!
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Abarai Renji, sekertaris divisi empat di sebuah perusahaan selalu membayangkan sang manager, Byakuya Kuchiki untuk menjadi uke-nya. Akankah Byakuya membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi?


"Renji…."

"A…ada apa?" Abarai Renji tergagap. Kemunculan Manager divisi enam yang baru saja tiba diruangan membuat suasana yang tadinya biasa saja mendadak berubah menjadi seram.

"Kau sekertarisku bukan?"

"I…iya…. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, Ketua?"

"Kau pikir buat apa aku repot-repot ke mejamu kalau kau tidak melakukan kesalahan?" Kali ini Kuchiki Byakuya menatap tajam.

"Kesalahan apa?"

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa bisa membantah, Renji segera mengikuti Byakuya menuju ruangan yang hanya dipisahkan dengan sebuah pintu disebelah ruangannya, karena bagaimanapun ruangan Manager beserta sekertaris memanglah bersebelahan satu sama lain. Kemudian setibanya didalam, Renji terkesiap saat Byakuya langsung menutup pintu dan menarik dasinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?"

"Heh?" Renji mengerutkan dahinya. Tak terlalu mengerti arah pembicaraan Managernya.

"Kau bilang tidak akan sakit, tapi kenapa aku bahkan kesulitan untuk berjalan?" Byakuya menatap Renji dengan tajam. Tarikan pada dasi yang melingkari leher Renji membuat jarak antara keduanya semakin dekat.

"Ke..ketua…." Renji langsung mendekap sosok yang lebih pendek dari darinya, "maaf. Lain kali aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Byakuya diam. Tangannya langsung melepaskan dasi tadi dan beralih menuju kedada bidang pemuda dengan rambut merah panjang yang diikat rapi itu.

"Ketua…. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi." Jelas Renji sambil menghirup aroma menyegarkan dari rambut hitam nan halus milik atasannya.

"Berjanjilah."

Renji dan Byakuya saling bertatapan. Wajah keduanya yang bersemu merah mengantarkan kedua bibir pasang tersebut saling bertaut. Saling merasakan lembutnya kulit kenyal dan lembut yang menimbulkan suara decakan dan lenguhan kala detik yang dilewati kian bertambah.

.

.

* * *

 **Kiss me, please!**

 _Bleach © Tite Kubo_

 _Kiss me, please! © Mizukinokawaii_

 **Pairing :** Renji X Byakuya / Byakuya X Renji

 **Rate:** Light M

 **Gendre:** Romance

 **Warning: Penyebutan nama yang tidak kesemuanya menggunakan nama kecil** ,

 **TYPO (S), BOY X BOY, DLDR, NEED FEEDBACK**

* * *

.

.

"Renji. Sampai kapan kau akan melamun?" Byakuya menatap tajam sekertarisnya.

"Eh?" Renji sedikit kaget. Bayangan akan kemesraan dirinya dengan sang Manager yang baru saja menegurnya langsung sirna dari pikirannya. Tatapan tajam yang datang tak hanya dari manager manisnya, melainkan juga dari beberapa rekan kerja membuat Renji mendadak mati gaya. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Byakuya, sepertinya divisimu sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang sedang dibicarakan." Tuding seorang lelaki berwajah sangar bernama Zaraki Kenpachi dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Sebenarnya sekertarisku saat ini sedang tidak enak badan, jadi mohon pengertiannya." Jelas Byakuya sambil tersenyum kearah Renji.

"I…iya…. Maafkan aku."

"Byakuya, apa kau kekurangan orang? Sampai-sampai kau menyuruh orang yang sedang sakit untuk menghadiri rapat divisi sepenting ini? Cih…memalukan."

"Zaraki, setidaknya sekertarisku ini masih lebih bertanggung jawab dibandingkan dengan sekertarismu yang kerjanya hanya main dan mencoba berbagai makanan manis yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan kita dengan dalih uji kelayakan produk."

"Tapi Yachiru masih lebih berguna dibandingkan dengan orang-orang bawahanmu."

"Maksudmu berguna untuk mengabaikan segala bentuk laporan divisi, begitu?"

"KAU!" Kenpachi menggebrak meja. Kesal dengan segala pernyataan Byakuya yang disampaikan dengan wajah dan juga suara datar namun terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu rapat sampai sini dulu." Tiba-tiba Unohana, Manager divisi empat angkat bicara. Suaranya yang tenang namun memancarkan aura mengancam membuat semua orang yang ada diruang rapat mendadak bungkam. "Saya harap, masing-masing divisi bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing dengan baik. Mungkin divisi sebelas bisa meniru kinerja divisi enam." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Zaraki dan Byakuya secara bergantian.

"Lebih baik aku meniru divisi delapan, bukan begitu Kyouraku?" Zaraki menatap lelaki berambut keriting yang tengah ditemani oleh seorang sekertaris wanita yang cantik.

"Aku terserah saja Nanao saja..." Jawab Kyouraku santai.

Tak lama, rapat antar divisi perusahaanpun selesai. Semua Manager beserta sekertaris dari tiap divisipun meninggalkan ruang rapat menuju ke divisi masing-masing.

"Renji, lain kali jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh ketika rapat. Aku keberatan." Jelas Byakuya pelan dan hanya mampu didengar oleh Renji.

"Baik." Jawab Renji. Dalam hati ia was-was, apakah Managernya tahu kalau dia telah membayangkan hal mesum mengenai Managernya itu.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha! Bodoh! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang Kuchiki Byakuya nyaris hilang kendali menghadapi ketua divisiku?!" Ikkaku tertawa puas sambil mengacung-ngacungkan botol minumannya.

"Ketua divisimu saja yang kelewatan! Aku tau dia sengaja membuat ulah! Ketuamu itu keterlaluan!" Balas Renji. Dasi yang terikat dikepala dan dua kancing kemeja teratas yang sudah terbuka menjadi hal rutin yang ia lakukan kalau sudah mulai mabuk-mabukan bersama tiga rekan kerjanya, yaitu Ikakaku yang tanpa rambut, Yumichika yang memelihara rambut dan Hisagi yang tak terlalu peduli dengan rambut.

"Tapi Renji, Manager kami tidak semenyebalkan Managermu." Kali ini Yumichika yang berasal dari divisi sebelas seperti Ikkaku angkat bicara.

"Ketuaku tidak menyebalkan! Ketuaku itu tegas! Benar begitukan, Hisagi?!"

"Ahhh…. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, karena aku sendiri masih harus beradaptasi dengan ketua divisiku yang baru." Jelas Hisagi sambil meminum sakenya dari gelas. Tidak seperti dua orang bar-bar yang langsung menenggaknya dari botol.

"Ah iya, ketuamu sekarang itu kalo tidak salah bernama Kensei Maguruma. Bagimana menurutmu tentang dia?" Yumichika menyeruput orange juice nya. Dia absen untuk minum sake demi menjaga penampilannya.

"Yang pasti dia tidak menyebalkan seperti si Kuchiki Byakuya!" Ikkaku tiba-tiba menyela.

"Ohhh! Berani sekali kau!" Renji menggebrak meja, "setidaknya ketuaku tidak sebodoh ketuamu yang sama bodohnya denganmu!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Aku bilang ketuamu bodoh!"

"Kaaauuuu!" Ikkaku langsung menarik dasi yang melingkar dikepala Renji dengan kasar.

"Sakit! Dasar sialan!" Renji membalas dengan menjedukkan kepalanya pada kepala Ikkaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!"

"Biar saja! Dasar botak!"

"Dasar rambut merah sialan!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Rambut panjangmu, sudah menutup matamu akan kesadisan ketua jelekmu itu!"

"Asal kau tahu, ketuamu itu lebih jelek daripada ketuaku!"

Hisagi menghela nafas panjang. Perdebatan antara Ikkaku dengan Renji memang tidak pernah ada habisnya. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu meributkan hal sepele seperti itu."

"Sepele katamu?!" Bentak Renji dan Ikkaku secara bersamaan. Terimakasih kepada pemilik bar yang menyediakan privat room, sehingga mereka berempat bisa menyewa tempat berukuran sedang dengan tatami dan beberapa botol minuman beserta makanan pendamping untuk dinikmati tanpa mengganggu pengunjung lainnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Semua orang juga tahu kalian berdua sangat membanggakan ketua divisi masing-masing-"

"Kau sendiri juga begitu kan?" Potong Renji.

"Tapi aku tidak akan sampai seperti kalian berdua, karena aku tidak mau kulitku ini rusak hanya karena berdebat tanpa ujung." Jelas Yumichika sambil membetulkan letak bulu mata palsunya yang panjang.

"Kalau dipikir-dipikir, apa ada hal yang membuat kalian tidak menyukai ketua divisi kalian masing-masing?" Hisagi kembali menuangkan minumannya ke gelas sake berukuran kecil.

Renji dan Ikkaku diam sejenak. Menyudahi kontak fisik ala penjahat yang sudah setengah mabuk. Mereka berdua sempat saling pandang dalam beberapa detik.

"Apa ya?" Ikkaku mulai berfikir.

"Sepertinya tidak ada." Kata Renji sambil menenggak minuman dari botol ketiganya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Emmm…." Renji memainkan ujung dasi panjang yang berada disamping telinganya, "mungkin ada."

"Apa?" Yumichika mulai penasaran. Mata cantiknya berbinar seolah ingin mengorek keterangan lebih lanjut untuk dijadikan sebagai senjata jika Renji berani mengata-ngatai ketuanya lagi dilain waktu.

"Ketuaku itu manis. Menurutku kulitnya dan rambutnya halus."

"Hei, itu bukan hal yang seharusnya kau benci. Dasar bodoh!" Protes Ikkaku.

"Justru itu aku membencinya. Membuatku ingin menyentuhnya."

Hisagi langsung tersedak minumannya, "jangan bilang kau tertarik dengannya." Katanya sambil sedikit terbatuk.

"Mungkin saja." Renji tersenyum. "Terlebih lagi ketuaku itu baik. Walau kadang-kadang sangat menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan seperti apa?" Yumichika mendadak antusias.

"Dia menginginkan segala sesuatu berjalan dengan baik dan sialnya dia selalu memintaku untuk membantu semua pekerjaan yang ada didivisi kami."

"Bukankah itu memang tugasmu?" Hisagi melepaskan dasinya dan bersandar pada tembok. Memperhatikan Renji dan Ikkaku yang sepertinya masih kuat untuk menenggak satu dua botol lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia itu gila kerja. Kadang aku berfikir apa dirumahnya dia juga kerja?"

"Mungkin saja." Ikkaku menyerahkan sebuah botol minuman yang masih penuh kepada Renji.

"Kadang-kadang aku ingin menjambak rambut hitamnya itu kuat-kuat." Jelas Renji setelah menenggak setengah dari isi botol sake.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan, bodoh!"

"Ikkaku brengsek! Kau ingin aku dipecat, hah?!"

"Selain itu, apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan padanya kalau kau merasa kesal?" Yumichika penasaran. Sesekali diliriknya Hisagi yang sepertinya sudah menyamankan diri untuk tidur dengan posisi punggung bersandar kedinding.

"Aku ingin meremas pinggulnya sampai merah dan mencakar-cakar tubuhnya yang putih mulus itu."

"Renji kau benar-benar terdengar mesum." Ikkaku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lalu apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau menggigitnya." Renji meneguk lagi minumannya. "Aaakkhhh! Memangnya kalian tidak ingin menggigit ketua kalian?"

"Kau itu bodoh. Rambut ketuaku seperti landak. Mana mungkin aku bisa menggigitnya." Ikkaku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Hahahaha…. Kadang pintar juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mulutmu harus tertusuk duri diatas kepala ketuamu itu."

Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika tertawa bersama-sama.

"Jadi, rambutku seperti landak?"

Ketiga sekertaris menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Mata mereka terbelalak saat mendapati beberapa orang memasuki ruangan mereka.

"Kalian lupa menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Jadi kami mendengar semuanya." Jelas Byakuya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika! Pulang sekarang juga!" Bentak Kenpachi.

"Ba…baik ketua!" Ikkaku dan Yumichika langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan diiringi oleh Kenpachi dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus membawa Hisagi pulang kerumahku." Kali ini Kensei Maguruma mendekat kearah Hisagi. Menggendong lelaki yang sedang tertidur tersebut dan membawanya meninggalkan yang lain.

"Ah…sepertinya kami harus duluan, Byakuya." Kyoraku menepuk pundak Byakuya. Kemudian ia juga pergi ditemani oleh Ukitake.

Ruangan yang tadinya berisik kini mendadak sunyi. Ketegangan antara Byakuya dan Renji membuat Renji hanya bisa diam dan tak bicara sedikitpun.

"Taruh minumanmu dan lepaskan dasimu dari kepalamu itu." Perintah Byakuya dan langsung dituruti oleh Renji. "Ikut aku sekarang." Lanjut Byakuya dengan nada dingin.

Renjipun langsung bangkit. Langkahnya yang sempoyongan mengikuti kemana ketua divisinya tersebut berjalan. Melewati beberapa ruangan hingga keluar dari bar dan menuju ke tempat dimana Byakuya memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Masuk." Perintah Byakuya sambil membukakan pintu depan untuk Renji. Mata abu-abunya tak lepas dari wajah mabuk Renji dan juga kelakuan ajaib sekertarisnya yang tidak pernah ia dapati selama ini. Kemudian, setelah memastikan Renji sudah duduk dan memakai sabuk pengaman, Byakuya segera menutup pintu mobil dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil. Menyalakan mesin dan mulai mengendarai sedan hitamnya menembus jalanan yang sepi. Diliriknya jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, yang membuatnya maklum mengenai sepinya lalu lintas saat ini. "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Byakuya memecah keheningan.

"Maaf…" Renji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "kami cuma bercanda."

"Bercanda." Byakuya menatap sinis.

"Ketua."

"Hn."

"Bolehkan aku menciummu?"

Byakuya langsung mengerem mobil secara mendadak ditengah jalan, "Renji, kau sudah benar-benar mabuk." Katanya sambil kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Dua puluh menit perjalanan ditempuh untuk menuju ke rumah milik Byakuya. Ya, lebih cepat lima menit dari biasanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan untuk mengantarkan Renji pulang. Tapi yang jadi masalah, selama satu tahun mereka bekerja bersama Byakuya sama sekali tak tahu dimana Renji tinggal. Terlebih lagi ia tidak berminat mengajak sekertarisnya itu mengobrol berlama-lama dalam keadaan mabuk hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah alamat yang belum tentu mudah untuk dicari. Lagipula tak ada salahnya membiarkan Renji menginap di rumahnya, toh dirumahnya tak akan ada siapa-siapa, apalagi besok adalah hari minggu.

Begitu sampai didepan rumah, Byakuya mematikan mesim mobilnya. Membuka sabuk pengamannya dan kemudian membangunkan anak buahnya yang masih tertidur, "Renji, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Byakuya menepuk-nepuk pipi Renji, namun tiba-tiba Renji justru menangkup kedua pipinya dan mencium bibirnya. Dengan tanpa perasaan, Byakuya langsung menyentil kening Renji dengan keras.

"Sakit." Renji memegangi pelipisnya.

"Cepat turun." Kata Byakuya sambil membuka sabuk pengaman yang Renji dan juga dirinya kenakan. Lalu iapun keluar dari mobilnya. Setelah si rambut merah ikut keluar dan menutup pintu mobil, Byakuya segera mengaktifkan alarm mobilnya. Membiarkan mobilnya tetap berada didalam rumah dan kemudian menggandeng tangan Renji untuk memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis.

"Ketua." Renji menyandarkan kepalanya pada Byakuya dan langsung membuat Byakuya berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Aku mengantuk…."

Seketika Renjipun terjatuh dilantai. Byakuya yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berfikir, kalau malam ini akan sangat merepotkan baginya. Dengan santai, dibukanya jas yang masih melindungi tubuh dari dinginnya malam. Kemudian jas tersebut ia sampirkan pada tiang, tempat ia biasa menaruh jas, mantel dan juga topi seusai bepergian. Setelah itu byakuya beralih pada pintu depan. Menguncinya dan membiarkan pintu pagarnya tak terkunci karena mobilnyapun masih ada diluar.

Sekali lagi Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. Memutuskan untuk tidak mengurus mobilnya lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih untuk mengangkat tubuh Renji yang tengah terbaring diatas lantai. Memindahkan tubuh yang kelihatan lebih berat daripada dirinya sendiri kedalam kamar. Keatas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Renji, bangunlah." Byakuya menepuk-nepuk pipi Renji.

"Ketua…." Renji membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. "Panas." Katanya sambil meremasi kemeja kerjanya sendiri.

"Kau minum terlalu banyak." Jelas Byakuya sambil membantu Renji melepaskan sisa kancing kemeja yang belum terbuka satu demi satu. Dipandanginya wajah Renji yang memerah dan terlihat gelisah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sama seperti rentetan tato yang menghiasi tubuh mulus Renji.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau bau alkohol." Jelas Byakuya sambil membantu Renji mengendurkan ikat pinggang. Ia meneguk ludah sendiri saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh gundukan dibalik celana sekertarisnya yang kelihatannya sudah terbangun akibat pengaruh alkohol yang dikonsumsi.

"Kau juga." Renji lalu duduk. Memandangi ketua divisnya yang juga duduk namun dipinggiran kasur. Dengan lembut diusapnya pipi Byakuya. "Ketua, kenapa kau sangat menawan?"

"Sebaiknya kau minum dulu, supaya besok kepalamu tidak terlalu pusing." Jelas Byakuya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Renji dan beralih pada sebuah meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil sebuah botol obat dan juga botol air minum kemasan. Namun, ketika ia mau menyerahkan dua benda tersebut, tiba-tiba Renji memeluknya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Byakuya dan kemudian menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Byakuya.

"Ketua, aku mau minum, kalau itu dari bibirmu." Bisik Renji tepat di samping telinga Byakuya. Pelan. Namun sangat menggoda.

Sejenak, Byakuya memandangi lampu kamarnya. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebutir pil. Memasukkannya kedalam mulut kemudian menambahkan air mineral kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Setelah ia menaruh dua botol tersebut secara asal diatas meja, Byakuya langsung berbalik dan mencium Renji. Membuat Renji yang terkejut, hingga tanpa sadar pemuda itu langsung melepaskan pelukan. Memberikan kesempatan pada Byakuya untuk menggerakan tubuh lebih leluasa. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Byakuya memegang tengkuk Renji. Memberi tekanan pada tengkuk pemuda berambut merah tersebut agar ciuman darinya semakin dalam. Sehingga ia bisa menyalurkan obat yang ada dalam mulutnya kedalam kerongkongan Renji.

"Ketua…." Renji memegangi bibirnya sendiri usai transfer obat selesai. Air yang lolos dari bibirnya dan membasahi dagu serta lehernya menjadi pemandangan tersendiri untuk Byakuya. "Bolehkan aku merasakan lebih dari ini?" Tanyanya dengan rona wajah yang memerah hingga ke telinga.

Bukannya menjawab, Byakuya justru mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka menu untuk merekam video dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya tepat kearah Renji. Dengan perlahan, didorongnya tubuh Renji hingga menyentuh kasur empuk berseprai putih. "Renji, apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Ketua." Jelas Renji dengan wajah dan tubuh bagian atas yang terekam didalam ponsel dengan sempurna.

"Kau ingin kusentuh, atau ingin menyentuhku?"

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

"Sayangnya aku lebih suka mendominasi daripada didominasi." Byakuya tersenyum dan segera berhenti merekam. Kemudian ditaruhnya ponsel tadi disamping botol minuman diatas meja. Tanpa basa-basi Byakuya kembali mencium Renji.

Ciuman basah yang mempermainkan bibir bawah dan juga atas Renji secara bergantian. Mengulumnya, menggigitnya dan juga menghisapnya. Tanpa sedikitpun memberikan kesempatan bagi Renji untuk membalas. Setelah dirasa cukup, Byakuya memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Renji. Menginvasi deretan gigi dan juga menggelitik langit-langit mulut Renji sesuka hati.

"Engg…. Ennhh.…" Renji melenguh. Lidahnya serasa kelu saat Byakuya menghisapnya. Saliva berbau alkohol yang saling bercampur menimbulkan suara berisik didalam mulut Renji. Renjipun terpaksa menengadah saat Byakuya menyelipkan telapak tangan ketengkuknya. Mengangkat tengkuknya dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan semakin panas. Sesekali Renji mencoba untuk membalas perang lidah yang sedang berlangsung, namun sayangnya Byakuya lebih mahir dan sedikitpun sang ketua tidak mau mengalah dan membiarkan Renji berlama-lama membalas apalagi kalau sampai mengambil alih permainan.

"Ahhh…hah…hah…" Suara Renji makin sulit untuk ditahan. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas kemeja yang yang masih dikenakan oleh Byakuya. Lelehan saliva yang lolos dari ujung-ujung bibirnya sama sekali tidak menjadi fokus utamanya, sebab pikirannya teralihkan pada miliknya yang memberontak karena dibiarkan terkurung dibawah sana. Didalam celananya.

"Renji, kuharap kau tidak menyesal." Ucap Byakuya sambil menjilati lelehan saliva pada leher Renji. Sebelah tangannya menyelip ketubuh bagian bawah Renji. Mengusap milik sekertarisnya yang masih tertutup celana kerja.

"Ahhhh…. Ketua…. Jangan…." Renji memegangi tangan Byakuya. Mencegah Byakuya untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

"Bukankan kau bilang kau menginginkanku."

"Tapi…"

"Kau yang sudah mengundangku, Renji." Jelas Byakuya sambil membuka kancing dan juga resleting celana Renji tanpa mengeluarkan milik Renji dari balik celana dalam. Diremas-remasnya gundukan tersebut agar ia bisa mendengar suara desahan seksi yang memandajakn indera pendengarannya. Merasa gemas, iapun menggigit leher Renji kuat-kuat.

"Aaahhh…. Ketua…. Sakit…." Renji meremasi kemeja Byakuya semakin erat. Perih pada lehernya membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa panas.

"Tadi kau bilang kau ingin menggigitku." Bakuya kembali menggigit leher putih Renji. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan padaku." Tambahnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Semakin banyak bekas gigitan yang tercetak pada sekitar kulit leher pemuda tersebut, semakin ia kecanduan akan suara seksi yang mengalun didekat telinganya. Ingin mendengar lebih, Byakuyapun menghisap kulit leher dibawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Ennnnhhh…." Renji menengadahkan kepalanya. Menikmati rasa geli yang semakin meningkatkan nafsunya.

"Kita baru saja mulai Renji." Byakuya membenarkan posisi tubuhnya agar berada tepat diatas pemuda berambut merah yang nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dipandanginya wajah Renji yang sayu, juga deru nafas yang terdengar mulai tak beraturan. Dengan satu gerakan, Byakuya menarik kedua tangan Renji sehingga mereka saling berpelukan dalam posisi duduk. "Dengar, aku masih belum menjambak rambutmu." Byakuya melepaskan ikatan pada rambut panjang Renji. Membiarkan rambut halus tersebut terurai bebas sebatas punggung. "Aku juga belum meremas pinggulmu sampai merah." Tangan kiri Byakuya menelusup kesela-sela celana kerja Renji. Mengusap bongkahan kenyal dibawah punggung, kemudian meremasnya kuat-kuat.

"Engghh…. Ketua…."

"Panggil aku Byakuya."

"Byakuya-sama…. Enggghh…maaf…aku…"

"Sudah terlambat Renji." Jelas Byakuya sambil menyusuri daging kenyal milik Renji, kemudian ia memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang kenikmatan yang ada dibawah sana.

"Ahhh….Byakuya-sama….ennhhh…" Renji menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi saat tiba-tiba Byakuya memeluk tubuhnya erat. Membatasi ruang gerak Renji untuk menghentikan sentukan-sentuhan memabukkan pada lubang sempitnya.

Semakin lama pikiran Renji semakin sulit untuk dikendalikan. Kondisinya yang sedang mabuk juga rangsangan-rangsangan pada lubangnya yang semakin bertambah membuat dirinya hanya bisa mendesah nikmat. Lenguhannya semakin tak terkendali saat jari panjang Byakuya menyentuh sesuatu didalam lubang sempitnya. "Aaakkkhh…. Ketua…."

"Apa disini?" Tanyanya sambil memperdalam jangkauan jemarinya. Memberikan gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang sempit tersebut sambil tetap berusaha untuk terus menyentuh titik sensitif didalam sana.

"Ahhhh…. Ketua…. Jangan disana…enhhh…"

"Byakuya." Byakuya kembali mengingatkan.

"Bya… Byakuya-sama… Eenggghh…ennhh…" Renji langsung memeluk erat Byakuya. Menautkan kedua telapaknya pada punggung ketuanya.

"Apa kau suka?"

Renji diam tak menjawab. Ia justru menenggelamkan wajahnya kepundak Byakuya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi penuh nafsu yang menuntut untuk segera diselesaikan.

"Ah…kau mencakarku lebih dulu, Renji." Kata Byakuya saat merasakan kuku-kuku Renji melukai punggungnya melewati kemeja yang masih ia kenakan.

"Maaf…. Aku…. Aku…." Renji memejamkan kedua matanya. Kuku-kukunya semakin tertancap pada punggung Byakuya saat gejolak tersebut datang. Terbebas dari kemaluannya dengan mengambil bentuk lelehan sperma yang membasahi celana dalamnya sendiri. Deru nafas yang berkejaran terdengar jelas ditelinga Byakuya. Desahan penuh kenikmatanpun menjadi hadiah bagi telinganya. Sepasang tangan mulai mengendur dari punggung si rambut hitam menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah kehilangan setengah tenaganya bersamaan dengan terbebasnya hasrat yang sempat terpendam.

"Kau mengotori kamarku dengan aroma spermamu, Renji." Byakuya memegang kedua lengan Renji. Memandangi wajah sayu yang mengundang nafsu. Kemudian tangan kirinya menyentuh milik Renji dari balik celana dalam yang terasa basah dan hangat saat dipegang. Dengan satu gerakan, iapun membebaskan milik Renji yang sudah setengah tertidur itu. "Aku belum mengijinkanmu untuk tidur lebih awal, Renji." Jelas Byakuya sambil memegang milik Renji yang sudah mengeluarkan isinya. Degan gerakan sensual, diusapkannya telapak tangan yang basah akibat cairan sperma tersebut ke dada bidang sekertarisnya. Kemudian dengan sekali dorongan, ia membuat Renji terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Helaian merah yang halus terlihat lebih indah saat bersentuhan dengan kulit yang berpeluh. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ennhh…." Renji menggeliat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah saat pertama kali membuka mata. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok pemuda tampan yang berada disampingnya. Tertidur sambil mendekap erat tubuhnya. Renji kaget. Ia membelalakkan mata begitu menyadari sosok yang sedang tertidur. Memeluk pinggangnya dan membiarkan kepalanya berada diatas lengan orang tersebut. "Ke…. Ketua!"

"Renji, jangan berisik. Aku masih mengantuk." Jawab Byakuya santai tanpa sedikitpun membuka kelopak matanya. Dieratkannya kedua tangannya agar bisa memeluk Renji sepenuhnya.

"Tu…. Tunggu dulu…." Renji menahan dada bidang Byakuya. Fakta bahwa ia bisa merasakan gesekan antara kulitnya dengan kulit sang ketua, membuat Renji harus berfikir keras mengenai apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. Terlebih lagi, saat ini ia mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur bersama Byakuya dengan tubuh telanjang yang tiga per empatnya sudah tertutup oleh selimut.

"Jangan mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Aku khawatir kau akan kaget dan malu sendiri." Byakuya membuka matanya. kemudian ia mengelus rambut Renji dengan lembut.

"Tapi."

"Jangan membantah. Aku tau kau membutuhkan istirahat yang lebih lama untuk memulihkan kondisimu." Jelasnya sambil mengecup kening Renji. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk sang scarlet lebih erat. Memberi kenyamanan pada satu-satunya orang yang telah berhasil membuatnya melanggar aturan untuk tidak menyukai makhluk berjenis kelamin sama.

Tak lama kemudian Renji menggerakkan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk terbebas dari pelukan Byakuya, namun tiba-tiba ia meringis kesakitan. Secara refleks tangannya memegangi bagian pinggulnya yang terasa sakit, nyeri dan juga panas. Saat itu pula ia mengingat kejadian yang membuat pinggulnya menjadi sakit luar biasa. Kejadian saat Byakuya memasuki lubang sempitnya dibawah sana dan membuatnya nyaris menjerit kalau saja Byakuya tidak langsung membungkamnya engan ciuman semalam.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan diingat."

Saat Renji menatap wajah Byakuya yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Renji justru mengingat dengan jelas saat rasa sakit dilubangnya berubah menjadi nikmat. Saat ia memohon pada Byakuya untuk meningkatkan tempo permainan, bahkan ia justru menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri lebih cepat untuk mendapat kenikmatan yang ia inginkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku?" Byakuya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap-ngusai helaian merah yang halus saat menyentuh tangannya.

"Tolong…. Jangan mengatakan apa-apa padaku tentang hal yang sudah terjadi semalam." Pinta Renji sambil membalas pelukan Byakuya dengan malu-malu. Tanpa ragu, iapunlangsung menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Byakuya. Menyembunyikan rona muka yang tiba-tiba memerah hingga ketelinga.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Byakuya sambil mengelus pinggul Renji yang masih tertutup oleh selimut. Sengaja menggoda orang yang sudah berbagi kehangatan dengannya semalaman.

"Akhhh…." Renji meringis pelan. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengingatkanmu, kalau tak kau minta." Byakuyapun tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengecup ujung kepala Renji dengan lembut.

.

.

 **#Fin#**

* * *

.

Salam kenal. Saya Mizukinokawaii. Mencoba untuk memenuhi asupan ByakuRen, khususnya untuk saya sendiri. Mizu harap, Mizu bisa menemukan lebih banyak asupan Byakuren berbahasa Indonesia lebih banyak lagi. Oh iya, semoga kalian suka ya sama ceritanya dan jangan lupa Feedbacknya.

Mizu ucapin makasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfavorit dan memfollow cerita ini. Akhir kata, sampai ketemu dikarya yang lainnya.

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Mizukinokawaii**_

.

* * *

.

Omake:

Byakuya: "Renji, mengapa kau memiliki banyak tattoo di tubuhmu?"

Renji: "Karena aku laki-laki sejati yang memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri."

Byakuya: "Kalau kau memang laki-laki sejati, kenapa kau berakhir menjadi uke-ku?"

Renjipun diam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

* * *

 **Pic source:**

 **s1257DOTphotobucketDOTcom/user/Neri-sama/media/Bleach/z862469_zpsc220c8bfDOTjpgDOThtml**

 **.**


End file.
